Who Knew? A Kankuro and Kiba Story
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Kankuro gets sick and Kiba takes care of him. What will it lead too? Kankuro and Kiba action! YAOI!


I hate typing these up. -- They are really fun to write, but typing them? Nah. I'd rather have some robot to do that! I mean who wouldn't? Am I right? Of course I am. reader smiled and nods while backing away WAIT! Don't go! TT Heheh…Ok. I know this is another weird pairing, but I guess I just like them! ; It hurt me to make Gaara the mean one, but I had to give Kankuro a reason to be sad. And Gaara was a logical reason. Sad but true. So yeah this is a Kankuro x Kiba story. Random I know, but I enjoy being random! I mean who doesn't? Only freaks. Well, only freak freaks. I'm an anime freak which is COMPLETELY different! Oops. I kinda rambled.. So any who…here's the story! Enjoy. ;-3

**NOTE: ** Plus all the disclaimers I don't own any of these characters, just this plot and blah blah. DON'T KILL ME! dodges and runs while reader throws sharp pointy things

It was raining. And on his birthday. _Just perfect, _ he thought. _ The sky is crying just like me. _The boy raised his face to the sky and let the rain mix with his own tears. His purple face paint was streaked down his face, but Kankuro showed no sign of attempting to wipe said offending paint. Walking in the rain, just letting it wash away his pain, was what he did on days like this. Especially he birthday.

He thought back to earlier that day, not even half an hour ago, and the painful conversation he had with his brother. Gaara was always unfeeling. He hated celebrations of all kinds. That was why, every time his birthday came around, Kankuro foolishly thought that this year would be different. But it wasn't, it never was.

Kankuro was snapped out of his thoughts by the bark of a small dog. Looking down, he found the dog was looking up at him and wagging his tail. With a sad smile on his lips, Kankuro leaned down and petted the dog. The dog yipped and soon the body of a young male came into view. He was carrying an umbrella and calling out a name.

"Akamaru! Where are you boy?"

The dog's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice and Kankuro assumed that this boy was the dog's owner. He picked the dog up carefully and walked over to the shouting boy.

"Is this your dog?" Kankuro asked while holding out said dog.

"Akamaru!" The boy said happily and Akamaru jumped into the boy's waiting arms. There was a small reunion of sorts and then it registered in the boy's mind that there was another person there.

"Did you find Akamaru?" he asked.

"It's more like he helped me find myself," Kankuro answered truthfully.

After a slightly bewildered look crossed his face, the other boy snapped out of it and said.

"Oh I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kiba." He half smiled, showing his sharp canines. He then offered his hand to Kankuro.

"Kankuro," Kankuro said and shook the offered hand. _His hand is so warm,_ he thought idly, _compared to my cold one._ He let go and was about to turn and leave but Kiba stopped him with his next words.

"Would you like to come to my place? I'd like to thank you for finding Akamaru. Besides your soaked." Kiba took in Kankuro's dripping wet clothes and streaked face paint. _Not to mention that lost and lonely look on his face,_ he added silently.

"Do I really look that bad?" Kankuro said, asking himself more than anyone else.

"Yeah. Actually you look like hell warmed over, warmed over to be completely honest."

Kankuro laughed and replied, "Well that's pretty much how I feel." And then sneezed.

"This isn't good. Your getting sick! Come on, let's get you to my house. It's only a couple minutes away anyway."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly- Kankuro started to say but stopped because his head felt like someone was pounding it with an ax. On the **inside**. "Ouch." And with that, he fainted.

Kiba watched while Kankuro fainted and recovered quickly enough to just stop him from hitting the pavement. He felt the other boy's forehead and silently swore. _He's burning up, _Kiba thought. Heaving Kankuro onto his back, he found that Kankuro was actually very heavy. _This is going to be a long walk. _

The front door was open and all Kiba had to do was push it open with his back. Groaning and grunting with the effort of carrying Kankuro, he somehow managed to climb the stairs to his room. He laid Kankuro on his bed and quickly stripped off the other's soaked clothes. When he reached his boxers, he decided to leave those on. _Don't want him to wake up and kill me. _But when Kiba paused, he let his eyes wander over Kankuro's still and sleeping form. _He's hot! _There was a tightening in his groin, but he shook himself. _No, _he thought, _he's sick and this isn't the right time._

With a grim look of determination, Kiba tucked Kankuro into his bed and got a bowl with cold water. He dipped a washcloth into it and applied it to Kankuro's forehead. _That should help with the fever, at least until it breaks._ Then going downstairs, he got out some broth and warmed it up. _This should help, too. I'll let him sip this along with some water._

Once he had everything he needed, and Kankuro's clothes were in the washing machine, Kiba set himself at Kankuro's bedside and proceeded to take care of him through the night. But at around 4 a.m., the fever finally broke. Relieved and exhausted, Kiba slumped onto the bed. He fell asleep with his upper body pinning Kankuro's legs to the bed.

Sunlight was assaulting Kankuro's face and he groaned. _Don't wan to get up yet, _he thought lazily and attempted to roll over to resume sleeping. But when he tried to move his legs, he found he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he saw the sleeping form of Kiba pinning his legs to the bed. Kankuro's eyes widened and everything that had happened up until he had fainted came back. _Did I really faint? _Groaning, he thought. _He must think I'm such an idiot. But he looks so cute when he's sleeping… _Kankuro felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks and a movement in his groin.

"But he brought me to his house and took care of me…" he mumbled as he took in his surroundings. Plain white walls, tan carpet, and little furniture. _Doesn't look like he spends that much time in here. _ As that thought drifted through Kankuro's mind, Kiba started to stir. Kankuro laid back and stayed completely still. _Maybe he'll think I'm still asleep._

"Wow that was a good nap," Kiba said and stretched. Then he realized he was laying on top of someone. Sneaking a glance, he found that Kankuro was still sleeping. He sighed and was relieved that Kankuro hadn't woke up to find him laying on him. _What would he have thought?_ Kiba pushed this thought away and remembered that Kankuro's clothes still needed to dry. He got up, careful to not wake Kankuro, and went downstairs. Then he transferred the wet clothes to the dryer. Kiba's stomach growled and alerted him to that fact he hadn't eaten last night. _Better fix some breakfast._ He went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for two.

When Kankuro felt the weight of Kiba leave his legs, he slit open one eye and watched Kiba leave the room. His gazed wandered over the other's backside and the thought _Nice ass! _came to mind.

"But would he like me like that?" Kankuro asked, not really expecting an answer.

When he was sure Kiba was downstairs, Kankuro tip toed out of Kiba's bedroom and found a bathroom right in front of the stairs. _Finally, _he thought and slipped inside.

A week had passed since that incident. Kankuro and Kiba met everyday at the same exact spot they first met. They went to the movies, scary ones of course, and placed bets to see who would be the first to scream. They snuck into adult book stores and snickered at the books contents. They got kicked out and laughed about it as they walked home. Neither realized it but, ever since that faithful day when they had first met, they had found the best friend they had ever had.

As usual it was the morning after ad they had slept over at Kiba's. They hadn't gone at Kankuro's because Gaara had been in a rage and looked like he would murder the next person that bothered him. Kankuro slept on the floor of Kiba's room, but made sure he waited until Kiba was fast asleep to strip down to his boxers. He was attracted to his new friend, but didn't want to compromise their friendship if Kiba didn't feel the same. Kankuro was now in the bathroom, taking care of business, with only his boxers on.

Kiba had been making breakfast and the bacon was frying when he went to wake up Kankuro. But then Kankuro stepped out of the bathroom that was in front of the stairs. Kankuro saw Kiba, looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers, and turned before his blush could give him away. He retreated to the bedrom room before Kiba could say anything. Staring at the door Kankuro had just closed, Kiba's thought's were screaming, _Damn! What a hot body. And his ass is nice, too._

Closing the door, Kankuro sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. _Why does Kiba effect me this way? Because he's so damn sexy._ His mind answered for him. A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. The door opened a crack and Kankuro's clothes were pushed through.

"Come on and get dressed. I've got breakfast ready downstairs." Kiba's footsteps retreated.

Kankuro hurried to get dressed and went down the stairs quickly. The sight that welcomed him was a kitchen table with two plates of bacon and eggs with orange juice. Looking at the food, he realized how hungry he was, but tried to eat slowly so he wouldn't seem rude. His hunger won out though and in effect, he choked on his eggs.

"Hey easy!" Kiba said as he thumped Kankuro's back. He lifted a glass of orange juice to Kankuro's lips and waited for him to stop coughing.

"Sorry," came Kankuro's reply. "Didn't eat that much yesterday." Then it hit him. Last week. His birthday. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it, but he had. Spending time with Kiba had proved to be a good distraction from his pain.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just that last week was my birthday…and I didn't get to celebrate it."

Kiba gave Kankuro a shocked look. "Didn't get to celebrate your own birthday!? Well were going to fix that!" Kiba took Kankuro's hand and led him through the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

the rest of the day was spent having fun. The two went to the arcade and blasted things and raced. They went to the hotdog stand and ate. Kiba challenged Kankuro to an eating contest and won. They walked back to Kiba's house and Kankuro was a bout to walk up the steps to the front door when he slipped and fell into a mud puddle. Kiba couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed Kankuro's hand to help him up when SPLAT! he ended up sprawled in the mud beside Kankuro. Kiba shot Kankuro an angry look, but Kankuro just stuck out his tongue. Soon they began to wrestle around in the mud.

They collapsed, panting, and Kiba had ended on top of Kankuro. It took then a few seconds to realize this and when they did, both boys stared at each other blushing furiously.

"Um s-sorry-" Kankuro began and tried to move out from under Kiba.

"Wait," Kiba said and pressed his lips hard against Kankuro's.

Kankuro blinked in surprise but was too shocked to kiss back. All too soon Kiba pulled away and moved away from Kankuro. He muttered apologies. Neither noticing they were still covered in mud, Kiba was silent and Kankuro was watching Kiba.

"Wanna take a shower?" Kankuro asked while taking Kiba's hand and leading him upstairs to the bathroom. The fact that they were leaving mud everywhere and that Kiba's mom would probably kill him later, wasn't what was on Kiba's mind. It was that Kankuro hadn't run screaming down the street when he had kissed him.

Kankuro, leading a dazed Kiba, arrived at the bathroom and went inside. Letting go of Kiba's hand, he undressed all the way, and piled his muddy clothes in a pile. Kankuro cocked an eyebrow at Kiba.

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Uh…" Kiba said and stopped ogling Kankuro long enough to process the question. "Sure. Guess I'll wait until your done." He started to walk out of the bathroom when Kankuro said something that made his breath hitch.

"Sure you don't," Kankuro smiled coyly "want to take one with me?"

Kankuro went and closed the bathroom door, then he turned on the water to a warm temperature. Turning back to Kiba, Kankuro smiled when he saw Kiba was undressed also. He greedily drank in the sight of Kiba's tanned body. He also noticed that this was turning him on immensely.

Kankuro got in the shower and beckoned to Kiba. The other boy wasted no time locking the bathroom door and then joining Kankuro in the shower. At first they only washed each other's hair, but as they became less inhibited they relaxed more. Soon they were cleaning each other thoroughly and getting in some good gropes. After one particularly daring grope, Kankuro captured Kiba's lips in a probing kiss. His tongue slipped into Kiba's mouth and Kiba eagerly responded by rubbing his own tongue against Kankuro's. This caused Kankuro to man into the kiss and pressed Kiba against the shower wall. Since there were no clothes to separate their hot bodies, both boys took advantage of that. They moved and both gasped as their half-hard cocks brushed.

"M-more," Kiba whispered and ground his now fully hard erection against Kankuro's.

"Gladly," Kankuro said as he matched the other's rhythm. But before either could reach their peak, Kankuro pulled away. Kiba hissed from the loss of contact and reached for him. Kankuro moved his lips to Kiba's chest and took one of the hard pebbled-sized nipples in hi mouth while he manipulated the other. Kiba gasped and Kankuro nipped it while moving his attention to the other one. Trailing kisses down Kiba's chest, Kankuro was about to take the other into his mouth but was stopped.

"No no. I owe you a birthday present."

Kiba got on his knees and without warning, he pulled the head of Kankuro's erection into his mouth. Kankuro closed his eyes to enjoy the pure pleasure of it. Then inch by inch, he watched himself disappear into Kiba's hot, tight mouth. When he started to suck, Kankuro had to will himself to not collapse. Then Kiba started to scrape his member and Kankuro gritted his teeth and wound his fingers into Kiba's brown locks. He felt like fucking Kiba's mouth, and hard, but knew he would choke and stop. Kankuro panted with the effort of restraining himself.

"Wait Kiba," Kankuro said and pulled out of him mouth with a wet popping sound. "Not yet." Kiba looked up with a bewildered expression.

"I want you. Even though I love the sight of you on your knees for me."

Kiba smirked and got up off his knees. He leaned closer to Kankuro, their straining erections brushing, sending shock waves of pleasure through both boys.

"You want to uke?" he whispered against Kankuro's lips. In response, Kankuro licked Kiba's ear and said.

"Not this time."

"Alright."

Bringing Kankuro's hand to his lips, he licked and sucked each digit.

When each one was covered Kankuro placed his fingers at Kiba's entrance. With a questioning look at Kiba, who curtly nodded a yes, he pushed one finger in. He felt Kiba tighten against the intrusion then relax. Kankuro added another finger, moving them in and out. He began to scissor them to help ready Kiba. After some groaning, Kiba was panting.

"Now please now!" Kiba begged.

Kankuro pushed Kiba against the wall once again and settled himself between Kiba's open legs. Then with one hard thrust, he was inside Kiba all the way to the hilt. Kiba bit his lip with a sharp canine to keep from screaming. Blood beaded where he had bit his lip and Kankuro licked it off before kissing Kiba again. Kankuro then started to pump in and out of Kiba.

"Gods your so tight," Kankuro said in between thrusts. He thrusted faster and harder. Suddenly Kiba arched against him and moaned loudly. Aiming for that spot, Kankuro fucked Kiba into the wall. The water washed away their sweat and the dirt. Kiba's hard cock pressed into his stomach only served to arouse Kankuro more. Kiba came and his cum covered both of their stomachs. Kankuro was only a second behind as he came inside Kiba.

They both stayed like that for a while, letting the water pound down on then both, until their panting subsided and they closed their eyes."I don't want to move."

"Neither do I," came Kiba's reply.


End file.
